Stolen
by Brightpath2
Summary: One-shot for the Royai ship week. day one prompt: stolen Of all the things Roy has stolen from Riza in the years she's known him, there is one that she'll never forget, and one that she'll never get back.


**Hello! This week I am attempting to participate in the ship week for FMA's Royai (Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye)**

**This is my day one contribution.**

**Royai week**

**Day one prompt: stolen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and a tiny bit at the end even comes directly from the anime/manga **

* * *

Riza Hawkeye paused as she entered her commanding officer's office, and looked around. Roy had fallen to sleep in his chair _again_, but at least this time there was no one else around to notice.

Riza sighed, and pulled a chair so that she had a good view of the room. If someone entered, she'd be able to wake Roy up almost immediately.

Also, if they were an enemy she could quite easily shoot them.

As she sat there, her gaze strayed back to Roy's face. It had been many years since she'd seen him look so peaceful. It must have been back when he was still training under her father, long before the war, and before he'd joined the army as a State Alchemist.

They'd had a lot of stolen moments over the years since then, moments where they could just sit an talk, relaxing more than they ever did while at work.

Of course, it was rather hard to relax around members of the military, who were almost constantly armed. She never knew who might try to attack, and at any given moment she felt she had to be ready to defend herself, not to mention Roy.

They'd "stolen" quite a few things over the years. Moments, glances, time . . . Although, Riza had to admit that the thing she most remembered was the time Roy stole her first kiss.

Riza sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been before Roy left her Father's apprenticeship. They'd been young back then, only in their teens. With Riza's relationship with her father deteriorating, the two of them had become close.

_Riza ran through the rain, cursing inwardly. It was unlikely that Roy was going to stay long after that outburst._

_Her father had been growing increasingly sporadic over the past few months. Riza wasn't sure if it was because he was teaching Roy, or because of Riza's distance. Tonight he'd snapped, and just . . . Yelled. Roy had mentioned that he wished to learn more of flame Alchemy, which was the most forbidden subject in the Hawkeye household. _

_Immediately Berthold Hawkeye had sprung to his fit, yelling at Roy, furious. Some of the things he'd said . . . "Not worthy," "Foolish young one," "no idea of the pain that flame alchemy could bring. . . ."_

_Roy was not going to be happy. He'd last the longest of all of her Father's students. Most only lasted a week, but Roy . . . He'd gone several years._

_Of course, the friction had started as soon as Roy started thinking about joining the army. With the constant border wars, he knew that he was likely to join sooner rather than later, but he wanted it to be his own choice._

_Neither Riza, nor her father were fond of the idea, although for different reasons._

_Riza didn't want her friend, who was friendly, sweet, and maybe sometimes a little dense, but certainly less dense than most other boys she knew, to die._

_She'd experienced someone dying before, and it had ripped her world apart. Her mother had been stolen from her as surely as her father's heart had been stolen from him._

_She knew that if she lost Roy, her father would be proved right. The military was corrupt, cruel enough to send boys into battle with little to no experience. It was not likely that her father would mourn Roy as much as Riza would, but all the same, she knew that her father would miss him._

_Riza skidded to a stop outside of their secret place, about a quarter of a mile outside of the village. It was just the spot where she remembered having picnics with her mom and dad, but Roy was the only person she'd ever shared it with, and she was sure that this was where he would come._

_"Roy!" She called, hoping her voice would carry through the wind and rain. "Roy are you here?"_

_"Miss Hawkeye, what are you doing out here?" At the sound of Roy's voice, Riza turned to see her friend standing beneath the only tree that gave any shelter from the rain. She was relieved to see that he was wearing his long, warm black coat, and that he was only partially soaked. _

_"I came looking for you. I was worried that you might have left already." Riza hurried to join Roy under the tree, and after just one good look at her, he grimaced and gave her his coat. _

_"I wouldn't leave without telling you and your father goodbye miss Hawkeye," Roy said. His eyes were dark and colder than usual, and Riza winced. She hated it when he went back to the slightly stiff and formal boy he'd been when he first came to learn from her father._

_"I'm glad Roy, but I was worried. My father said some horrible things, and I wanted to apologize," Riza said, gratefully pulling Roy's coat tighter around her shoulders._

_Roy's eyes softened. "Thanks Riza," he said. He pulled her into a hug, and Riza stiffened slightly, unused to the contact. Neither of them were touchy feely people, so the most they'd ever done was hold hands, and that had been in an extreme situation . . ._

_"I'm probably going to write my Aunt Chris tomorrow and tell her I'm coming home. I'll take a few more days here to finish things, and then I'll get out of your hair," Roy murmured._

_Riza leaned back to look at him. He black hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain, and little droplets were hanging from his eyelashes. She couldn't tell, but she thought that maybe he was trying not to cry._

_Of course, she was probably wrong. Roy was one of the toughest people she'd ever met. She'd never heard him complain when her father got tough, or seen him cry when he spoke about the death of his parents. He was gentle enough with Riza, and kind and respectful to her father -at least most of the time- and seemed to be a perfect young gentlemen in every way._

_No, there was no way that Roy Mustang would be crying._

_"Riza?" There was a shiver in Roy's voice as he spoke, and Riza stepped out of his hug, looking at him uncertainly._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm going to miss you," Roy said, stealing her breath as the words brought tears to her eyes, and it sunk in that he meant it. He was really going to leave._

_"I'm going to miss you too," she whispered._

_Then something happened that Riza did not expect, not it the slightest. Roy stepped forward and kissed her. It was not a long kiss, more like a quick tough of the lips before Roy turned and walked away, but as it was, Riza felt her heart fluttering for several days afterwards, and the memory of the day that Roy Mustang stole her first kiss, and her heart, stayed with her for forever._

Riza sighed as she jolted out of the memory. It had been a long time since she'd really thought about that. After Roy left and joined the military, she hadn't thought that she would ever see him again, but he showed up one day and asked to see her ailing father, who had died later that very day.

Since then her life had been tied to that of the Flame Alchemist, in more ways then one.

Riza glanced at the light outside, and then at the Colonel, and then frowned. He'd been asleep for quite a while. He overworked himself, no matter how much he liked to pretend that he slacked off. He also appeared to be having quite a dream, judging by the tenseness of his face and the way his eyelids were flickering.

Riza hated to wake him, but it had to be done. She stood and stretched slightly, before standing straight. "Colonel. Colonel," Riza said, unsurprised when Roy's eyes quickly opened. "There is an open bunk in the Barracks if you need a nap."

He groaned rubbing his face with his left hand. "I'm fine. I still need to organize and pack up all my paperwork before we transfer to Central. I haven't had much time for sleep." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. He did seem exhausted, Riza noted.

"It looked like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there," she murmured, watching his face carefully.

He laughed slightly, and moved his hand so that he could look at her. "Not really. It was just an old memory."

Riza felt his heart warm as she shook her head and asked if the Colonel had any work she could do. She knew that he was trying to protect her, and his other subordinates from all kinds of things by transferring them all to Central with him, but she worried sometimes at what horrors might await him there.

Yes, this man really had stolen her heart, and she had no desire to try and steal it back.

* * *

**All authors love reviews! Including me!**


End file.
